Tough Love
by RosalieCullen93
Summary: Renesmee takes Rosalie's car for a joyride so Rosalie decides to spank her.


Alice and I walked back into our house. We were back from shopping. The rest of the family was away on a hunting trip.

"Oh my God, we are totally playing dress-up Rosalie with this dress I found." My crazy, vampire pixie sister said giggling to herself.

"But of course." I said. It was an odd game, but it pleased my vanity. As we laid all the clothes on the couch Alice gasped.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"It's Renesmee…but I…Oh, God. Oh God, no…poor Renesmee."

I shook Alice's shoulders. "What about Renesmee?" I said, panicked. I love her like a daughter! My sister snapped out of it.

"She's alright, she's alright. You might want to have a talk with her. She's in the garage. Don't worry, she really does need this."  
I ignored the cryptic statement and rushed towards the garage. A hiss escaped my throat. My new car was totaled. Completely and utterly totaled beyond all hope of repair. The front end was crushed. Who had crashed my car? This car had been an anniversary present from Emmett! That's when I saw Renesmee. The girl didn't have a scratch on her. Of course she didn't, her skin was near impossible to cut and her bones didn't break. She was backed up against a wall, far paler than usual.

"Please don't kill me, Auntie."  
"I'm trying to make up my mind if I will or not." I walked over to her, slowly and deliberately, clenching and unclenching my fists. I could see the tears in her eyes. She really, truly believed this was her end. She was only five, but looked fourteen.

"What happened?" I finally asked. "Were you ill? Did you need to get to a doctor?"  
"N-no."

She said she hadn't needed to go hunting. Since her appetite for blood isn't as ravenous as ours we'd let her stay home. The dog Jacob had supposed to been supervising her.

"Surely Renesmee you know my rule that if anyone wants to borrow my car it needs to be a serious, medical emergency. Where's the mutt, by the way?"  
"Probably looking for me. I snuck away from him. He's overprotective."  
I smirked. "I feel he isn't protective enough."

"Auntie, I didn't mean to crash your car, really."  
"Of course you didn't, Nessie." I said, sugary sweet. She relaxed a little.

"I'm really sorry." She whimpered.

"So am I." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"You'll find out." I'm still maintaining my calm. This is the girl I cradled in my arms when she was a baby. I can't kill her. Edward would be very upset with me. And, God help me, I still love the child. "Why did you take my car?" I'm still hoping there's some legitimate reason. Perhaps the Volturi decided to visit. Then she panicked, fled from Jacob and rushed into the first car she saw. I started looking around for Aro or Caius. Nope, they weren't around.

"I wanted to go joyriding." She admitted. "It looked like a fun car."  
I shook my head. "That was unnecessary. I would have taken you out driving if you had asked me. And if you had, my car would still be in good condition. But now…well, now you've done wrong and there will be punishment."

She gulped. "You're going to tell Mom and Dad?"  
"Perhaps. What do you suppose they'll do?"  
"Take away my cell phone for sure. Probably for a whole month."

"No more late-night talks with Jacob, huh?"  
She nodded, looking sad.

"But, regardless, since I was the one that was wronged, I should be the one punishing you."  
"W-what?"

I grabbed her arm. She resisted, but I wouldn't let go.

"Honestly, I have no patience for modern parenting. You've never gotten a good spanking have you?"  
"N-no!" Renesmee shouted. I pulled up a bench.

"Bad behavior should be punished with _pain_." I snarled, pulling her roughly across my lap. I pulled down her skirt. She kicked so I started slapping her legs causing her to yelp.

"Stop kicking your legs or the panties come down! And next time it _will _be bare bottom!"  
"There won't be a next time, I swear!" She vowed. She did stop kicking her legs and started whimpering.

"I hope not." I laid my hand on her back. "Why are you being spanked?" I asked as I landed a smack on her butt.

"Because I crashed your car?"  
"Wrong!"

"Huh?"

I continued slapping her bottom, first one cheek then the other. My hand fell into a certain rhythm and the sound of her bottom being spanked and her yelps fill the garage. I move from slapping her cheeks to slapping the exact center of her sit spot. She started kicking her legs again so I slapped the back of them.

"You could have been killed!"

I emphasized each word with a spank. It was probably a bad idea for her to wear pink panties, I can't tell what color her bottom is, but it feels hot. I continued spanking. She's sobbing.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"WHAT IF A FIRE HAD STARTED?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"  
"But, Auntie Rosalie, you drive fast!"  
That does it. Down go her panties.

She is squirming over my lap. For some reason the minute I mentioned her getting killed I felt myself starting to sob. I land one final, hard smack across her bright, pink tushy. Then I started rubbing her bottom. She's crying and I'm dry sobbing. I pulled up her panties and sat her up on my lap. I hold her gently to myself.

"I know how to drive, Renesmee. You don't. You had no idea what you were doing behind the wheel of that car."  
"I-I know Auntie Rosalie."

I ran my fingers through her bronze curls. She nestled into my chest. I started humming a song I used to sing to her as a baby and rocking her gently. She soon stopped crying.

"Don't even think about doing something that reckless ever again, you understand? Do you know what that would do to your mom? Your dad? Jacob?" I paused. "Do you have any idea what your death would do to _me_?" I choked out.

"I'm sorry, Auntie. You don't hate me now, do you?" She whispered, jumping to a dramatic teen conclusion. I held her tighter against my breast.

"I could _never _hate you, Renesmee."

Suddenly, a certain young shape shifter runs into the garage.

"Where's Ne-" He paused and looked at me holding Renesmee.

"Give us a minute, dog."  
He walked out.

She buried her face in my shirt. "Jacob just saw my panties didn't he?"  
"Yep." I answered.  
"Fuck."

I sighed. "Must I wash your mouth out too?"  
"No, please."  
"Alright, I'll let it slide, this time." I go back to stroking her hair. "Are you alright, now?"  
"I will be." I let her off my lap and stood up. She hugged me.

"I love you, Aunt Rosalie."  
"I love you too, Renesme." I said, giving her a kiss.


End file.
